The Mansion on the Lovemaking
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: (During RE1; Chris' scencio) "When I first met you, I immediately fell in love with you." (Chris/Jill)


**July 24, 1998**

The two arrived at a bedroom. Their team arrived at the mansion, and soon everything went to hell for the team. Most of the members were killed, by zombies and other monsters. She sat on the bed, laided down and fell asleep. He looks at her, sat down and wake Jill up.

"What it is, Chris?" Jill asked.

"I got something to tell you...Jill, ever since I met you, I immediately fell in love at you." Chris said.

"I feel the same way to you too..."

He brought his lips to her. He quickly slid his tongue through her mouth. His tongue wrapped around her tongue, and exchanged saliva with one another while they were busying making out. Smacking noises were traveling throughout the whole bedroom as their mouths started becoming sticky from all the saliva, but that did not matter to them. Chris separated their mouths from one another and stared into Jill's eyes. She raised her shirt, freeing her breasts. He licked and sucked her nipples, making her moan in pleasure.

He stopped and took off his vest and shirt and his pants, becoming naked. Jill took her pants off, leaving with her white underwear on. She licked at the tip on his cock before she slowly sucks his cock. Chris keeps his eyes locked on her as she slides her soft and wet tongue around his cock as she easily sucks his penis. Then, her soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against his penis as Jill bobs her head easily on Chris's cock. She lathers his cock with her wet saliva.

"You're doing good on this! It's like you're the master of having sex!" He said to her, as he groans.

She slaps her wet, smoothing tongue against the bottom side of his hard penis as she lowers her head further down on his penis while she takes him deeper into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm." Jill moans around his penis as her hot, wet mouth fills with his hot cum as he orgasmed. She pressed her lips around his cock, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk his cock. She slowly lifts her head and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of his cum.

After she was finished, Chris bride her to get on the bed and she did. Jill spread her legs and pulled her underwear off, showing her tight silt, which it is already wet.

"Wow! You're already that wet!" He said.

"Yeah." She said, before she groaned of the sentitvity because Chris begin to lick her silt. His tongue made circular motions that made her sugar-coated pussy slippery and wet. He then slid his tongue inside her, enjoying her taste of her juices. It tasted a little sour, but it still tasted sweet. Five minutes later, Jill felt something.

"Aah. I'm coming!" Jill yelled. He heard this and a few licks and she came. He kept his mouth open, knowing she would appreciate him for it. After she was finished orgasming, Chris licks the remaining.

Chris got on the bed and laid down, meaning he's on bottom. Jill put her hands on the bed, and got on top of him. As she entered his cock, she let out a moan before it reached into her loins, making her moan very loudly. Chris is being alone with Jill in a bedroom, with her sitting in his lap as he passionately thrust in and out of her warm juicy pussy would be Heaven on Earth! His penis penetrating her tight pussy, her fluids soaking his penis and testicles as he slid ever deeper. He continued thrusting in and out of her until he felt her tighten around, knowing that she was almost there to releasing.

"Nnngh! I'm gonna-" Jill couldn't finish her sentence, because she closed her eyes, and orgasmed, with him still inside her. She moaned his name out loud as she contnuied squirting. After she finished, she looked at his groin, soaked from the spray of her orgasm and dripping her fluids to the bed. She let out a sigh as her loins full up with cum, hot cum of her partner.

Chris was amused about her releasing, as he couldn't hold that amount. He felt his cum spray deep within her tight loins as he slow down his trusting. Finally, after two minutes, he was finished and pulled out of her. He came up to her and kissed her.

"That's was amazing..."

"I know." He whispered.

After they're done kissing, the two decided to keep moving. They put their clothes back on, grab their weapons out and exited the bedroom...


End file.
